A strong love can crumble
by swfanforlife
Summary: The sequel to " A new love rises". Started 6 months after Ashoka and Anakin's wedding. Can a blast from Ashoka's past change her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the squeal of "a new love rises" which as you saw is titled " a strong love can crumble" I hope you guys like it, and since school starts for me in a week I may not upload but I will not abandon you guys.  
><strong> 

**(6 months passed. Outside the quarters Ashoka and Anakin shared, about 6 am)**

Anakin walked into the room to see his wife deeply asleep. She looked so calm and peaceful.

" Ashoka, hey time to wake up."

" Hmm, no. Tired." she said grabbing the sheets and putting them over her.

He chuckled " Jedi rise with the sun, my padawan. Plus we have a mission."

Ashoka instantly sat up " A mission? To where?"

" We are to go to Seracuse. They have been having attacks proceeding from count douku, which is unusual since they are a sepertist planet. Now, get dressed love they are waiting for us at the hanger bay." he went and kissed her forehead. He sensed her instant nervousness but decided to let it pass and started to walk to the door. 

"Mm.. Okay ill be there in a minute, Ani" Ashoka said as she ran to the bathroom but was nervous, why, why did they have to go to that place, she swore she would never go to that place. _Okay, okay just let it go. Maybe things changed maybe they won't reconginze me. If the council... no! Just get ready and hide your emotions you can have Ani asking questions trying to pry into your thoughts._ After this she washed her face and did her hair which was tangled and sticking up all over the place.

After she got dressed, she headed to the hanger bay to see Anakin talking to Rex she guessed it was about the mission. " Good morning Rex"

" Morning, commander Sky.. I mean Tano. The ship is ready for release sirs."

" Okay Rex. Let's go we have little time to waste." she said heading for the ship.

Anakin saew them head off and started to follow, _Hmm.. Ashoka has been acting kind of wired since we got the mission, I should see if everything is alright.  
><em>  
>Anakin was right, Ashoka was nervous about the mission since she was going to face something she never wanted to face and that could take a toll on her life... <strong>HER PAST.<strong>

**Okie dokie. This chapter is done & I did change Ashoka's past but it is for a really good reason plus we really don't know her past well at least I don't so I decided to play with it a little. Plus i noticed that i haven't gotten any reviews for the 2 ending chapters of "a new love rises". Have you guys decided to stop following me or you guys really super busy and i have nothing to do? Okay well... r &r**


	2. Arrival and Secerts

**A/N: Hey my loyal followers! Here is the second chapter of the new story. Just wanted to inform you in some changes: 1) I changed Ashoka's home planet from shili to Seracuse.  
>2) she may be part of royalty (?)<br>Okay that is pretty much it so hope you enjoy!**

The trip to Seracuse was long and very quiet. Ashoka went to the window and stared outside, she was trying to calm herself down so she decided to meditate. Anakin walk towards her " Ashoka? Can we talk?"

" Of course Ani, what's on your mind?" she said but didn't stop her meditation.

" You are. Since I told you about the mission you've been acting wired, distant, is everything okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder

Ashoka ended her mediation and turned to look at her husband " I'm okay.

''Ashoka, don't push me out. Let me help, what is wrong?" he said

She stood up, " We're here. Come on we have work to do" that is all she said and walked out of the ship leaving Anakin behind.

Anakin followed her not wanting to push the issue. She would tell him eventually, he hoped. " Okay, only me and Ashoka will go, Rex we will contact you if we need back up."

"Yes, Sir."

They walked towards the palace but were recived by some gaurds

" Who are you and what is your purpose here?' one of the gaurds said

" I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my padawan learner Ashoka TA..

" Marcus, is that anyway to treat your sister?"

" Soka? Is that you?" the young man said grabbing her hands

" Yes... this wasn't the way I wanted to meet you again let alone return home." she said hugging him

Anakin was schoked, confused " Wait.. Home?"

Ashoka turned to face him " Yes, Ani. This is my home. I was going to tell you but.."

" Who is this?" Marcus asked

" This is my husband, Anakin, Marcus. Marcus, Anakin" she said trying to cut the tension of the situation

" Well we musn't keep you out here. Father will be glad to see you again, he missed you simce you went missing."

okay, come on Ani, lets

" No, Ashoka. We can't go it may be a trap.."

Ashoka was somewhat offened " What? This is my brother! They won't hurt me, now if you don't mind master I am going to go with my family." she said

" Fine. I didn't know you would go with sepertists."

" They may be sepertists, but they need help and are my FAMILY. I thought you would understand that since you did have one."

" I did but I would never betrey the Jedi not even for family." he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"hmm, really? I wouldn't belive that since no one knew about your relationship with Padme. Or did you just forget that..oh wait she cheated on with with Demitiri."

Anakin really got mad now " You know what just stay here. Find out a way gto help your family since i have now ideawhat that means."

Ashoka tried to stop him " Ani, stop i didn't mean what i said!"

" Soka, no let him go. He is angry. It will pass, now come lets go see dad. He will be really happy to see you."

Ashoka had tears in her eyes " Dad. Right. Okay, the princess has returned, correct?'

Marcus smiled and put an arm around her " Yes. The princess has returned."

**A/N :****Ok, to me it wasn't the best chapter but its up to you guys to decide that. R &R Love you all *Muah* kisses! Oh btw, if you guys saw that movie " Sinbad legend of the seven seas" that is where i got the name of the planet so try to imagine it like that somewhat. I will be making some refernces to that movie since i love it! Okay, I'll let you review!**


	3. Family Ties

**A/N: OK, so this is the next chapter. I may not upload as much since i start my junior year momday so that means work, work, work! I will try to upload as soon as i can. **

They walked into the palace and she was taken back, tons of memories coming back to her. " Nothing has changed much has it?''

Marcus looked at her " No, not really. Father didn't want to change things, mama took care of that."

" Right.. mama. Does he ever talk about it.. you know the incident?'' he asked her voice almost a wishper

They stopped in a large room, that remined her of Padme's apartment but the differnce was that Padme wasn't there her father was. A nearly 50 year old man, tall, regal with brown hair with the hint of gray hairs. Her father she hadn't seen him since.. she left. Guilt hit her but also happiness and fear. This was the man that had direct contact with Count Douku, the man she had constantly had to fight, try to destroy. Her father was a sepratist, she was a Jedi.

'' Father, Do you have a minute? I have a supprise for you." her brother said

" Of course my son, what is it?' he said as he turned, " well who is this young lady?"

" Papa, its me Ashoka." she said with a smile

" Soka? Is that you.. your human." her father said taking her in

" Hm, yes this change saved my life, all thanks to my... Jedi master."

" Jedi? Hm, very good i suppose your powers have been put to good use, especially your kindness."

" You are not mad?"

" Why would i be mad, mi amor? I always told you to do what you like, even i have been tired of being a seperatist. Of the war, that we have caused."

" Yes, we got a distress message, that you needed help. I suppose the count is not happy with you wanting to leave his... um side i guess.''

Her father laughed slightly " Yes, ofcourse. How can you help.. by the way where is your master?''

"He is somewhere, we had an arguement, that is what i get for marrying the most stubborn jedi ever."

Both Marcus and her father gasped " Husband, you married your master?"

" Yes, I was planning to not tell,but well its a little to late now."

" Your majesty." said one of the gaurds walking in

" Yes, Eliazar?"

" There is a jedi, requesting enternce, he says he knows your daugther. He is Anakin Skywalker."

" Let him pass, he must be treated with all respect, being my son-in law."

" Yes, my lord. He will be there shortly."

**A/N: Did you guys like? It seems wired but i wanted to get two of the main people of her family in this. And yes, her mother died. I will get to that in the next chapter. R & R**


	4. Starting to keep secrets

**Yay! Done with the first 2 weeks of school. Now, here is the 4th chapter of the story. There may be language changes but I have it translated to english in parentheses. Hope you guys like it.**

Anakin walked into the room and was amazed at the size of it. He reached the outside balcony where Ashoka, her brother and he guessed father were talking. Ashoka was the first to notice, well sense his presence " Anakin. What are you..um"

Her father walked up to him and said " So, this is my new first son-in law. Welcome to Seracuse."

Anakin bowed slightly " Thank you your majesty."

" Please leave the formalities, we are family, call me Aliazar. Now tell me about yourself."

Ashoka walked up to him " Papa, stop you're going to scare him. No creas que tu lugar en la guerra le cai muy bien."

( don't think that your place in the war makes him happy)

" No, I'm not very happy with his place, Ashoka." anakin said

" Master Skywalker. You know castellano?"

" Si, y lo hablo my bien, mi padawan"

( Yes, and I speak it very well my padawan)

Ashoka just stood there with shock and anger all mixed into one she wanted to leave this room. " Of course. Well it seems you and father have lots to talk about. Now, I think I'll try and head to my room."

Her father waved to a young servant girl who came towards them " Ana Marie, please escort Ashoka to her room, thank you."

" Of course my lord. Come, princess." she said

Ashoka followed not saying a word and so did her brother knowing that his father would want to talk to the Jedi alone.

Anakin could sense she was still angry with him. " She is angry with me."

Aliazar walked up to him " Yes. She told me of your argument. She is quite paitient but.. I suppose she feels out of touch. She hasn't been here since... The death of her mother."

" Oh. I'm sorry." anakin said

" She was a wonderful woman. Ashoka takes a lot of her personality from my dear Mariza. But, no more talk about past, you must be tired. Stay here and rest. We will talk about our war problems in the morning."

" Of course. Aliazar."

" You may stay in my daughter room since you are husband and wife."

Anakin knew Ahsoka wouldn't be happy, let alone want to spend the night with him but how could he say no to her father. He did want to investigate him a little more deeper. " Yes, where..."

" Papa, Ana Marie said dinner is ready. You might want to head to the dining room, you may join us if you wish Anakin." her voice turned cold as he directed her voice to him.

" Ashoka, may I talk to you for a minute?"

" There is nothing to.."

Her dad stepped in " Ashoka."

She sighed, her father was like obi wan : a negotiator. " okay, esta bien. Let's talk. Come to my room in 5 minutes."

Anakin walked to her room and saw Ashoka on the balcony with a knee length pink- one strap silk dress. He came closer

" Ashoka, please forgive me. I didn't mean what said."

" I know." she whispered, her voice sounded like she wanted to cry.

Anakin walked closer to her until he had his arms around her waist " Hey. What's bothering you?"

" Nothing... Just this place brings back memories, and they are not every good."

" I see. Well,"

" Love, I don't really wanna talk about it right now. My father must be waiting for us to start dinner. Let's go"

Anakin turned her around and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then they headed to the dining room.

30 mins later:

They had a good dinner. Now, Ashoka and her father were in garden.

" Dad. You seemed really tense today, is something wrong?"

Her father turned away " you don't remember what today is do you?"

" No."

" today is the 10th anniversary of your mother's death... Or should I say murder."

" Papa.. I.."

His voice turned dark, filled with anger and pain " you killed her! If it had not been for your outburst that night, she would be alive!"

" I was eight years old! I didn't know about my abilities yet! Please.. Let this go. Forgive me." she said her face covered in tears

" No! You were young when that happened but ...now you will pay for your action!"

" Papa.."

" Don't call me that! I prohibit you to call me Father, you don't deserve it." he pulled her to him and pushed her onto the floor. " You are a disgrace, never deserved to be royalty! An embarrassment, a murderer!" he walked away leaving Ashoka sobbing.

_Anakin can't find out, I can't let him know_, she thought as she walked to her room only to find Anakin there " Hi, love. Where were you?" he asked hugging her

She had to force a smile " In the gardens with my.. father."

" Were you crying?" he asked stroking her face

" Today is the anniversary of my mom's passing. We were taking about her." she said walking to the bathroom with some pajamas

" Ani, I'm really tired. I'm going to change and go to bed. Oh, Marcus left some pajamas and clothes for you to wear, they are in the closet on the right side."

Anakin felt she was hissing something " Okay. Thank you, love." He went to the closet, got the clothes and changed.

Ashoka came out with a pair of blue silk pijamas. " Hm, going shirtless are we?"

Anakin smirked " Yeah. Now, let's get some sleep. Your father wants to go over the way Seracuse will be protected. Maybe we can convince them to join the republic. "

" Yeah. I hope so. Night Anakin. I love you" she said

" I love you too, forever." with that they fell asleep, at least Anakin did, for Ashoka this would be the first of many sleepless nights.

**Hope you guys liked oh by the way as you may have noticed " castellano" is a fancy way of saying Spanish. I wants to add a bit of Spanish because I am proud of having the privilege of speaking it & wanted to make this story unique. R & R**


	5. Start of Revenge

HEYY GUYS.. LONG WEEK! BUT I STILL GOT A CHAPTER DONE, THERE WILL BE POV'S IN THIS STORY ALSO SOOO... HERE WE GO..

ASHOKA POV

I was dawn. I decided it was dumb to stay in bed just listening to Anakin sleep al night, he would be up soon since we were taught to wake with sun. I went to my closet go a pair of leather pants and red shirt, changed, got my lightsaber and went to outside. I started to train by myself, working on my fighting techniques... it was all fuled by my sadness and insurity knowning that i had killed my mother. I could do nothing to change that day. Her blood was on hands. I closed my eyes as i remeber that day...

" Mom! Please?"

" No. Ashoka, your father and I talked about it. We don't want you using your powers, it can cause problems."

" YOu think, i'm wired. Like everyone else!" I remeber the anger I felt at that very young age, it didn't feel like me. Then it happened, all my anger, unleashed on my mother.

" Ashoka, honey no.. I"

I cut her off as i raised off the ground and pushed her to the wall, the force of it killed her when she hit her head. " ASHOKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I realized what I had done as I heared my father's voice. He ran to my mother and told said that she had died. Then, I ran out and didn't stop.

My memory ended. All the guilt went through me and then I saw Anakin making his way to me.

**ANAKIN POV**

I went outside since I saw Ashoka trainig from the balcony. She was feeling akward since yesterday night. I knew she had not slept yesterday somwhow I sensed it but she put up walls in her mind were up so I couldn't read her thoughts.

" Good Morrning." I said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled but it was forced " I couldn't sleep so I decided to train."

" I noticed. You look beautiful from a balcony."

" Thanks. Im straving, wanna go get brekfast?' she asked

" Ok. I'd rather not talk to your father and the senators with an empty stomach"

I felt her tense up, but right now I decied not to ask what was wrong.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER: BOTH POVS**

Brekfast was simple: a fruit bowl and some type of juice.. even Ashoka didn't rember what it was. Her father was not present, netheir was her brother. It was just the two of them. They finished their food when a guard came and said " Princessa, your father requests the presnce of you and your husband in the confrence room."

" Thank you. Inform his majesty we will be thier immidetly."

Anakin was caught of guard, she had said his majesty, not father.

" Anakin. We should go. The sentors are impaitent people, we must not keep them waiting."

" Of course. Lets go." he said

They walked and arrived to a big room that reminded them of the council room. Ashoka say her father " You called us, your majesty?" she asked

Her father answered in a cold tone " Yes. As you both know, Seracuse and the 4 sister cities have been targets of Douku's attacks. We need protection, I knew no where else to ask"

Anakin stepped in " Aliazar, i'm sure we will be able to provide them protection but you will have to join the republic."

" Of course. I will do whatever it takes to protect my people.'' he started to walk away but he said '' princess, come to my quarters i must speak to you alone."

'' yes your excelency." why wasn't she calling her father "your excelency''?

He left leaving me and Ashoka alone " well that went well, Ani.''

I smiled " 'Soka is everything okay. You seem tense."

She walked away " Im fine. Now, I should go before my father gets angry''

ASHOKA POV

I was shaking, what did my father want? My mind told me nothing good could come out of it and it was confimred when I opened the door and was grabbed and thrown on the floor.

" This is only the begining of your tourture."

" What...what do you mean?''

He grabbed me from my throat " You will feel all the pain I've felt, since your mothers murder.'' I couldn't breath, '' s..stop please."

He laughed " You think I am going to listen to you?''

I was taken to a wall, faced to it then and tied up and untied my dresses buttons so my back was visable. " This is the begining. Pain!"

He started to hit my back with a whip. I didnt scream, i wouldnt give him that statisfaction. HE did it again and again, he laughed as if it gave him pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore " STOP, PLEASE!" He hit me one more time, then stopped, untied me. I fell on the floor, feeling the blood on my back. " Get dressed. And..don't tell your husband or I swear it will get worse!.''

I did as I was told. I found a cloth and cleaned the blood from my back with little sucess. How would I lie to Anakin about this? But I needed to not for my sake but for my people's sake, they didn't desereve sepretist attacks. I walked back heading to my room it was sunset. I had been outside. When I walked in Anakin wasn't there, thank the force. " I need a bath." I said

About 20 min later

Anakin walked in to see Ashoka wrapped in a towel coming out of the bathroom. " Hey. I went into town to have a look around.''

She walked towards him trying to ignore the pain in her back " Have fun?''

He gave her a hug " AH!'' ashoka screamed in pain. Anakin let her go '' Whats wrong?''

She took the towel down, revealing her back some what raw still " Oh my, who did this?" Anakin said with anger in his voice

Ashoka started to cry " I cant..Ani. Help?"

"shh..go lie on the bed. Im gonna get some clothes to clean you up." he said

Ashoka wanted to tell him, but she knew that her father always ment his threats and he would tourtre anyone to death EVEN HER.

**THIS WAS A REALLY DARK CHAPTER! BUT TODAY I WANTED TO BE EVIL. YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO**


	6. Make it all end

A month had passed they had returned to courasnt. But for Ashoka matters became even worse. Her father had reached into her force bond and insulted her, reminding her day and night of her mother death. She felt like sometimes it would be easiest to grab her light saber and just end it all. Her life changed, she didn't eat as much, she rarely slept and found interest in nothing.

" Snips. Are you okay?" Anakin asked he had noticed her changes and wanted to know what was going on

Ashoka gave him a smile " Of course I am. Never been better, Ani."

" Are you.." he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He went and opened it.

" Anakin, Ashoka. The council wants your full report on the mission."

" We will be right there. Thank You Obi wan." Anakin said " so. Ashoka.."

She opened the door and started to go out. " we should hurry and went to the council"

The council room had every on present except Yoda who had accepted to go to Naboo where General Grievous wanted to center an attack. He was present by hologram.

" King Aliazar accepted the terms of protection when we talked masters. Said Anakin

" His answer was rapid. It is unsure if he really thought the decision through." Ashoka said

Yoda spoke " Unsure your father's decision was, hmm?"

Ashoka was shocked " how..?"

.

" 'Soka, I told the council about your past. I could keep the secret no more." said Plo Koon

Anakin was perplexed, everyone knew and he was the last one to find out?

" The kings arrival will be essential. We will know if he is certain on joint the republic. Do not let your feeling get the best of you in this situation, Padawan Tano." said Mace Windu his voice cold and stern like always

" Yes Master."

Obi wan now spoke " Very well then. This meeting is adjourned."

With that Anakin and Ashoka bowed and left. Anakin felt anger, uncertainty and sadness. How could she not have told him he knew the explanation she had told him the day they arrived in Syracuse but somehow now it didn't sound good enough. They walked to their room, Ashoka didn't talk all she did was go to the bed and sit.

" the council seemed pleased with our report." she said

" Why was I the last to know?" he said

Ashoka was confused " What do you mean?"

" about your past. Everyone on the council knew, even Master Plo!" he yelled

Ashoka hated when he got like this " Ani, calm.."

" I won't calm down! Answer me!"

She walked away but Anakin got her arm and pulled her back and turned her to him. He grabbed her shoulders tightly " Do you not trust me? Is that it."

"No. Ani your hurting me."

" well? What was it then. Why did the whole damn council know, but me your husband was the last to know?"

Ashoka looked at him. She couldnt tell him, she just couldn't " I don't know, okay? I didn't think it was important."

What he said next hurt her more than anything " how can you say you love me, if you don't trust me?" with that he let her go and he left.

Ashoka stood there his last words ringing in her mind. See, now he hates you now. it was her father. He had heard it all, he had been in their bond the whole time. You can't do anything right, can you?

First you kill your mother, now your starting to lose your husband. Aren't you pathetic?

"Stop!"She said mentally

" fine. I go but I'll be back & you won't be able to sense were his last words of the day

She felt tears streaming down her face . How could she be an idiot? Her father was right Anakin would start to hate her & she would lose him. " I love you Anakin. But how do I know you won't despsise If you find out the truth?" she asked herself. She decided to go to bed. Anakin would come back and she doubted he'd want to talk to her.

Before she closed her eyes she thought: if I could just end it all...

**Did you guys like? This was plain invented in 2 hrs on my iPod. It is 11:14 pm. So I had a question for you guys: should I make this story all the way to ROTS? If so should I take Ashoka/Ani marriage out and get padme? Or somehow get Ashoka to play padme's role? Please answer & review please.. I love your reviews and it nurtures my writers ego :D**


	7. A failed attempt

Anakin walked and walked with no certain destination.

"Having a bad night?" it was obi wan, he had noticed Anakin and sensed something was amiss

Anakin smirked "why would anything be wrong? I'm fine"

Obi wan sighed; didn't Anakin know he knew him like the palm of his hand? "Anakin, you can't lie to me... What is upsetting you?"

He sighed "Ashoka. She's been distant since we returned. To make it worse, she isn't eating or sleeping. She doesn't look healthy Obi wan. Then, we.. Well I got angry and said many things I regret. It's my fault.

He put a hand on his shoulder "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Ashoka is probably stressed. Let time pass."

Anakin started to walk, heading back to the room. "But Anakin, do have her eat something."

**In the room**

Ashoka looked at the dagger in her hand. It signaled peace, she would be away from everything she had caused.

"go ahead." she was startled to see a bad memory in her room: the son.

"What are you doing here?" she said

"You know what I'm here for. This is the moment I've been waiting for. Do it. The chosen one is angry with you. He hates you!"

Ashoka moved the dagger closer to her skin..."that's it. Do it." he said as if talking to a youngling

Then she did it. The dagger cut through her skin hitting her main veins. She fell to the ground, starting to lose consciousness.

Anakin walked in the room to see his wife on the floor her right arm pouring blood " Ashoka!" he ran to her, he saw a dagger on her left side. No she couldn't have. He thought

"Anakin." he heard her whisper barely audible

" Ashoka. What... You need help." he said carrying her to the bed.

Her breathing was short and rough. Anakin contacted Obi wan, asked him to bring a medic... FAST.

He found some bandages in the refresher and some clothes and filled a small container with water. He started to clean her deep wound and wrap it with the bandages. "You're going to be okay, love. I promise" he said to her ad revived a small "okay" from Ashoka.

"What happened?" Obi wan asked walking in with the medic

Anakin turned to him his face filled with worry "I don't know. I walked in and found her bleeding barely conscious. Obi wan…she tried to kill herself." he said the last words a whisper.

"What? Why?" obi wan asked

The medic checked Ashoka's pulse, it seemed normal. He noticed she looked unhealthy; her skin was becoming pale and had really dark circles under her eyes, from a prolonged lack of sleep. "She will make it" he said turning to face the two Jedi.

Try both sighed in relief, "when will she wake?" obi wan asked

"Soon. Her body and mind seem extremely tired, exhausted. Let her rest. If anything, it will do her good." he injected an I.v, on her undamaged arm, she needed nutrients & vitamins.

"These are vitamins & nutrients she needs from her lack of appetite. When it is done, she should be awake, when that happens contact me."

Anakin walked up to him "thank you."

The medic walked out the door "that is why I am here master Jedi."

Obi wan walked toward him " She will be fine, Anakin."

"I know. She is strong, but what made her do this?"

"I don't know." with that obi wan touched Ashoka's arm lightly and left to his quarters

**OKAY PEOPLE HOPE YOU LIKE R & R**


	8. Dreams

About 12 hours had passed; Anakin looked at the starry Coursant sky. He had not left Ashoka's side, he was exhausted but he didn't care. All he knew was that once again he had put her life in danger, now he had gone one step worse and made her attempt to end her life. "I'm sorry." he said but received no reply.

A knock on the door ended his thoughts "how is she?" it was Obi- wan.

"She hasn't woken up. This is my fault. If I had not gotten angry at her..." he started to cry, and his former master sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"She will be okay. Ashoka is strong, she has been through worse." he said

"Mmm... Where..." Anakin lifted his head to see Ashoka starting to awaken.

"Enjoy your nap?" obi wan asked a smile on his face. He cared for the young woman and was glad she was okay.

"yes, quite." she replied with a chuckle

"well then, it is time I get the medic, and get that blasted needle out of you." he walked out of the room leaving Ashoka and Anakin alone

He couldn't talk, all he did was kiss her lips. "I'm sorry. I was stupid..."

Ashoka put a finger on his lips silencing him " Don't. It was my poor decision alone. But I'm okay."

30 min later

"Thank you." they both said as the medic walked out.

Ashoka moved her arm and saw the jagged scar that now marked her wrist.

She was about to stand when she had a vision: she saw Anakin. He seemed dark, bowing to a hooded shadow then Obi wan and him fighting, then someone calling him "Lord Vader." but it wasn't Anakin it was a black cyborg...That was the end of her vision.

"Ashoka..." it was Anakin

"yes, love?" she asked not comprehending what she had seen.

"Did you have a vision?"

"Yes. About you, Padme' and Obi wan."

"Tell me."

She hesitated.

Anakin put a hand on her leg "Please. I want to know."

She started to tell him "Well..."

**Ok. I ended this chapter here, since to be honest I have to think how to continue, make Padme/ Ani come back together, let Ashoka/ Ani end their marriage or change why Anakin turns to the dark side. Please, please review I need your help! ;)**


	9. Dreams of the future

**Ashoka Tano- Skywalker: (dream)**

I was in an office, the carpets a bloody red color, lights dim. " hello?" i asked but got no response.

"Hello?" i said again, the response i got stoke fear into me

" hm..Ashoka. come to join me?" it was Anakin and he sounded... Dark.

i walked towards the voice " Ani. love? are you okay?.."

Then i saw him...it was... he was Dark, evil. his eyes a firey, sickly yellow which only ment one thing: He had turned to the dark side. " you are powerful, my love. Join me, we can rule the galaxy together, be happy."

" Ani. i... this is not you! I cant.."

He cut me off with a soft chuckle and he grabbed my hands " 'Soka look at me. I am the same only with more...power. I have seen past the lies of the Jedi.. don't you want to be with me, raise a family like you told me?"

"Of course i love you but... i.. we.. dont belong here we are Jedi!" i said. This infuriated him since he grabbed me and threw me towards the wall and yelled at me " Lier! you dont love me.. now you shall die with all the others!"

I woke up covered in sweat, breathing heavily. I turned and saw Anakin sleeping.. he looked peaceful nothing at all like my dream. I needed air, so i got my robe and went to the balcony. It was a beautiful night with the stars shining brightly. calm down. it was a dream.

" 'Soka? its the middle of the night what are you doing out here?" Anakin asked walking to me. I heard concern in his voice.

I faked a small smile and turned to him " I wasn't tired. That's all, don't worry."

" You had a dream didn't you?" he asked

I couldn't tell him.. but he would insist until i did so i responded with a broken voice " Yes."

" What about?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes " about the mission. I remembered all the clones and civilians dying. They ...were a lot, I guess exhaustion is getting to me." Wow i was better lier than I gave myself credit for since he came a kissed me.

" It is okay. I have them too. Just remember they were good men and lived their lives to help others who cant protect themselves. Now, lets get to bed, we have training tomorrow."

I laughed " Really? Why?"

" Because. my padawan, training is important, plus I feel like kicking you but in combat training."

" Well, Master. you haven't beaten me before, so how will you tomorrow?" i said as I go into bed with him st my side

" mm.. i have confidence.." he drifted to sleep and i did the same

Anakin Skywalker:

She was hiding something about her dreams i knew it but i did not want to force her to talk. It wasn't right, so i believed her lie and told her it was okay then we joked all the way back to bed. i closed my eyes pretend to have automatically drifted to sleep and heard her sob a little out of fear and say " He cant, he just cant" I put my arm around her trying to calm her and i did and she went to sleep so i followed suit.

Next Day : ( Morning. bearly sun rise)

Ashoka woke up, got dressed with her training clothes and went to the refresher to comb her tangled hair and tie it into a low ponytail. She saw the bags under her eyes, it showed her lack of sleep. She chuckled remembering Anakin say that Jedi rise with the sun. she always hated that expression but recently she got a hang of it started to. like it since she could be alone with her thoughts. she thought about a lot of things. Her marriage, her father, what her would have been if she hadn't become a Jedi... but mostly her dreams.

She heard a yawn, Anakin had woken up. time to put a smile on your face, Ashoka. she said to herself as she walked out of the refresher to greet her semi-dressed husband.

" awake all ready? you must be anxious to train, love." anakin said before kissing her forehead.

" yes. its been so long, i cant wait to beat you like old times." she said with s smirk

anakin chuckled " sure sure. that was the past, this is now. Plus, I'm the chosen one" he said extending his arm dramatically, " no way you aregoing to beat me."

ashoka pushed him into the refersher " mm.. id quit my "bragging" and get in the shower Mr. chosen one"

anakin pulled her to him " come with me." he said romantically

" mm... nope. I'm all ready. lets make a bet. if i win you... hm.. get to be my servant for the day and do whatever i say."

Anakin had a mischievous look on his face " And if i win, you're my servant for the whole day."

" deal. now get in the shower. i dont want a dirty Jedi for a husband."

anakin went in and closed the door behind him.

After he got ready they went and trained. They worked hard but at the end they ended up forgetting about their bet. They ended and went back to their room. Ashoka ran for it and beat Anakin to the refresher closed the door and took a needed shower. After she was done Anakin went in since he couldn't support his own smell.

2 hours later. ( Anakin POV)

I was finishing getting dressed when i heard Ashoka scream. " No! Anakin dont please!" I ran to her, " Ashoka wake up!"

" No! please don't hurt me.. I love you! she yelled thrashing and kicking

Her screams rattled my core, why would I hurt her? I shook her waking her up sweating & gasping in terror.

" An..Anakin. i...you." she broke down crying

I held her and tried to calm her down " shh...shh it was only a dream. Its okay i'm here."

She started to calm down. " Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Ani.. you would never do anything to hurt me right?" she asked her face filled with terror

" No. never."

" promise?"

I pulled her closer to my chest " I promise. I'll i will do is love you forever."

She yawned " I don't want to sleep. i may have the dream again."

"Sleep. You need it. I'll be here to protect you from those dreams."

She laid her head on my legs " Thank you. I love you."

I laid down and she moved to my chest " I love you. Now relax and sleep. I'll be here the whole night."

We both fell asleep but I couldn't help but wonder what horrible dreams were haunting her sleep

**okay! all done. *gasps* oops I got scared watching the new episode of Clone wars " The general". Oh by the way the office I described is the chancellor's office. Hope you like and review**


	10. Night of Change

The Supreme Chancellor had called them for the second time in 2 weeks, this time he had said it was something important that required both of them to be present. This made Ashoka nervous, what if the chancellor told.._no the chancellor is a trust-worthy man. He would never betrey your trust like that._ She said to her self mentally.

They reached the office. " Hello Ashoka. You are well?" the young gaurd said

" Hello Hayden. Yes, I am doing fine."

" Go inside the Chancellor is expecting you both." Ashoka nodded and walked in with Anakin

_He seems very fond of you Ashoka. _he said in a jeleous tone

_She giggled into their bond, Are you jeleous? He is a friend that is all._

_I hope so he said_

She laughed and was about to give a remark but was interupted by the Chancellor " Anakin, Ashoka I was waiting for you both."

They bowed respectfully but the chanecllor hugged Ashoka in a fatherly like manner " My dear there is no need bow."

Anakin chuckled " I always forget you hate that."

" Anakin, Ashoka the reason I called you both here is a quite serious matter."

He turned to Ashoka " You may hate me for what I am about to do but Anakin needs to know, as your husband and Jedi master."

Ashoka got tense, scared. " Chancellor..there's no need too.."

Anakin stepped in " Chancellor, what's going on?"

" Your wife has been having constant nightmares about you...becoming a sith."

Anakin felt a deep cold creep up inside him " Ashoka why hadn't you told me?

Ashoka was speechless, she felt the same coldness he did "I-I.."

" I thought we had promised to be honest with eachother..did that promise mean anything?"

She walked close to him " Yes it did. I love you." she tried to caress his jawline but he pushed her hand away.

He looked out the window " I thought you knew me better to know that I would never turn to the dark side."

Ashoka's eyes had tears in the verge of spilling " I do..but when he called me, I ended up telling him Ani. He had promised me to..."

" Don't bring the chancellor into this. It is not his fault he did what any friend would do." Anakin said walking to the chancellor who had been standing by his desk the whole time, silenty listening to their arugement. " He trusts me...now if you do not mind I wish to speak to him alone."

" Ana.."

" I said leave..please" he said dit so harshly, just like he talked in her nightmares. She left as was asked. While leaving she said " I love you so much. Good bye Chancellor."

" Good bye Ashoka" he responded

Anakin sat in the chair in front of the desk " How could she not tell me?"

The chancellor moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder " My boy, she was afraid. It is a natural emotion, this can agrravate when it surrounds someone we love. Do not judge her.. you have your secrets as well."

Anakin looked away he was right he had never told her about killing all those Tuskan Raiders after he had found her mother. Did she even jnow about her mother, his life? He didint remeber all he felt was sadness and anger. " I know it is not the Jedi way but... I have always tried to be open with her, trust her but ever since.."

" Go. Talk to your wife, you will end up understanding her reasons."

He stood up " I hope so, I hope so."

He walked out of the office and went straight to Padme's apartment the chancellor had said to talk, why not talk to Padme she was still a friend he supposed.

**Padme's Apartment**

C-3PO saw Anakin on the veranda and went to find Padme who was in her room " Mistress Padme, Master Anakin is here."

Padme was supprised and happy " Tell him to come in." she said as she put on her siik robe and ran outside and found him sitting on the couch.

He looked at her "Padme. I hope I am not interupting..."

She sat next to him " Never Anakin. What's wrong? You have been crying."

He let the tears flow down his face '' Ashoka..she does not trust me."

Padme was confused from what she knew Ashoka had always told him everyhting " What do you mean?"

" NIghtmares. She had nightmares about me...turning to the dark side."

" Thats impossible! You would never..she told you this?" she asked

"No, the chancellor. He had a conversation with Ashoka about 2 weeks ago and she told him and made him promise not to tell me."

Padme got closer to him, a little too close " Anakin, calm down. She may have had her reasons for doing so eventhough I do not agree with her decsion."

He looked at Padme and hugged her " Thank you for listening."

They were so close to eachother that he could feel her breathing as she said that she would always be there for him and not even Anakin could stop what was about to happen. They kissed, and did it again this time more longer and Padme led him to her bedchambers. " Anakin..." He started undressing her and she undressed him.

It would be a night that would trigger a chain of events.

Okay so I didn't know how to put Padme into this story so I just went with my brain and came up with what you just read. Anakin does sound like a crybaby but oh well, he did always whine a lot. Anyways this chapter will lead us to Revenge of the sith, I hope. And yes I put Hayden Cristensen (I think I spelled his last name wrong). R & R and enjoy your thanksgiving Vacation!


	11. The truth comes out

**I am so sorry I haven't update but my laptop went crazy and went black so I had to get it fixed. So soo sorry but I am back with a new chapter but my cousin went crazy went she read the last chapter I guess she doesn't like Padme or something but oh well... ;) Here is the new chapter which may have cussing so beware .**

**A week later: Padme Pov**:

I sat down on the couch, I could not get the memory out of my head. This proved that Anakin still had some love for me, this made me happy. But, what about Ashoka? She is Anakin's Wife, I lost that right because of my stupidity. But..I still loved him, and Ashoka deserved to know what had happened I suppose I owed it to her.

I went to my room and changed out of my sleeping garment, today I had to talk to Ashoka.

Anakin Pov:

Guilt rattled my mind, I had betrayed Ashoka... she did not deserve that, she was always faithful and by my side. I turned to see her sleeping peacefully. What do I do? I stood up and tired to change quietly then I went to the mess hall. I couldn't stand to see Ashoka..I felt horrible.

I got a tray and revived something that looked like food, or at least something edible a soup I think. I went to an empty table, I ate nothing, just played with my food. 

" Anakin, good morning." I looked up to see Obi Wan with a smile on his face. At least he was having a good day.

" Good Morning."

I felt his concern " Are you okay?'

" Yes. Why do you ask." I said looking at my "food".

" Never mind...how.." his com link beeped and he stood up and left to answer it.

I took that as my cue and returned to the room, hoping Ashoka was still asleep.

I heard noise as I walked to the door, then I opened it to see Padme and Ashoka talking...well Ashoka was starting to yell.

" Ashoka you don't..." Padme started to say

" What's going on here?" I asked event though I already had an idea and a shiver ran through my spine.

" Ani, she telling lies. She says both of you spent a night together and..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

" She isn't lying" I whispered

I saw her face change in to shock, then sadness." No...you're lying you wouldn't"

" I did. I'm so sorry, I should have never.." I was cut off by a slap to my face. Ashoka's angry, tear-streaming face was more than I could handle.

" You stupid, bastard.. I love you with all my heart and soul and now you do this?"

I tried to touch her face but she smacked my hand " Ashoka..."

" No. You betrayed me! Was this because of the talk with Palpatine?" she asked

I couldn't answer..

" Answer me!" she yelled

" Ashoka, I don't think.." Padme said

Ashoka went to her " You shut up! Leave before I kick you out of here!"

Padme did as she was told. Now she looked back at me and handed me our wedding ring, " Here. I don't need it anymore. The council has no reason to know our marriage is over.. but you can go sleep in your old room because from this moment on you our only MY JEDI MASTER."

I did not fight or ask for a second chance.. I was worse than scum. The words hurt, but walked out the room. _Anakin you have just ruined your marriage and you have hurt the women you love.  
><em>

Padme was in the hallway " Anakin.."

" Go home its late."

**Ashoka Pov**:

I HATED HIM...I HATED BOTH OF THEM! I was on our..no my bed and broke down. I couldn't take this, this pain would never go away. " Ani..why?" I asked an empty room

But, I had to keep my emotions in check in front of everyone else. Anakin was going to suffer as much as I am, and I was going to savor every part of it.

I went to the mirror and looked at my face _No more tears Ashoka, you will not cry for anyone or let anyone hurt you again.. YOU COME FROM A SITH FAMILY...YOU KNOW WHAT PAIN IS. Remember the words of Father " Revenge is Strength..crying is for the weak"... and you are __**strong**__!_

_WOW! WHAT A PEP TALK HUH? BUT I FEEL SAD FOR ANAKIN AND ASHOKA MAYBE ANAKIN WON'T TURN..MAYBE HE WILL OR WILL BOTH OF THEM? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR THE ANSWERS._

_HERE IS A PREVIEW:_

_** Ashoka pov:**_

_**I woke up and felt no happiness Anakin had taken that feeling away. I fixed my hair and headed to the refresher but my appetite went away when I saw Anakin headed my way.**_

" _**Ashoka..how are you?" he asked**_

_**I slightly laughed " Like you really care...but to answer your question: I am fine. Never felt better."**_

" _**Okay..." that is all he said a headed to the mess hall. Now I headed to the training room...I needed to get some anger out.**_

**Okay that is all... I am not telling the whole story since it is not quite done yet! :) **

**Read and review it would make my day.. Kisses!**


	12. The begning of a new life

**Heeyy my loyal followers and new ones today Is a weird day to update since I should be in bed sleeping since I am sick but I can't get to sleep so I am going to type my already written chapter. By the way does anyone know a way to get rid of stuffy sinuses?(sounds nasty but I have no idea what do do and I hate doctors so I don't wanna go there)**

Waking up she felt no happiness, Anakin had taken that away and replaced it with hate. She sighed and freshened up, while looking through her dresser's drawers for a nice shirt she found a necklace. It was the necklace HE had given her as a birthday present. It brought back memories of when she was younger and all that mattered was having her master's approval. A smile creeped on her lips, she shoved the necklace back a got a purple strapless top. Shaking her head, she headed to the training room, it was early morning so it would be alone, she bumped into Anakin. They said nothing, looked at eachother she saw his eyes were red like he was crying. This was getting to uncomfortable, she walked away.

At the training room, she was about to start the holo-projector which Obi Wan had tought her to use when he was her master. "Good Morning Ashoka." she heard Obi Wan say and turned to face him.

" Good Morning Master''

He looked concerned " Ashoka is everyting alright? Anakin seems distant and upset, did something happen?

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes " With all due respect master, what happens to Master Skywalker is not my concern."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow " _Master_ Skywalker?"

She walked toward him and showed her ringless finger " Yes. Master Skywalker made a huge mistake and ending our marriage was the only solution. Since the marriage was approved by the concuil, taking his last name out of mine shall be simple. Now, if you excuse me I have matters to attend to"

She left the room and headed to the mess hall, she was planning how to tell the council of her plans but she was interrupted by her comlink.

" Ashoka, here."

It was master Yoda. " In the council room, needed is your presence."

" Of course master, I'll be right there." ending the transmition she wondered what had happened.

Ashoka entered the council room and saw Anakin standing next to Obi wan.

_Great, we have a mission_ she thought. Mace Windu started the conversation

" Ashoka, Anakin told me you had an argument, that escalted into bigger matters..."

" Yes. And..."

Anakin stepped in " I'm worried Ashoka. I've been sensing darkness inside you."

Ashoka looked at him straight into the eye, " That darkness is hate. Hate that you caused."

Obi Wan now understood, this was more than a simple argument. But nothing shocked them more than what Ashoka was about to say. " Masters I resign from the Jedi Order."

Anakin felt a stab in his heart. Ashoka couldn't leave she was the one that kept him sane, but he had hurt her deeply, she was no longer his Ashoka.

"Ashoka, what your are saying I serious. Are you sure?" Obi wan asked.

"Yes. I am sure about my decision." she said

" Ashoka you don't need to do this." Anakin said. His voice pleading her to reconsider.

She looked up at him " It is the only way to forget, Anakin. My mind is made up."

" Anakin, as her master you must remove her padawan braid" Plo koon said.

" I-I can't" he said

The masters knew it was hard for him but it was tradition. Obi Wan walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder " Anakin. I know it is hard but you must."

He nodded in acknowledgment and called Ashoka to him. The looked at each other, her eyes were cold, and showed no emotion but he knew what she felt. " Kneel down. Please." he said barely a whisper

She followed orders and knelt down trying to keep her tears from falling. She heard his lightaber ignite and felt it cut her strand of hair. He helped her up and put the braid in er hand but put it back into his.

'' Keep it. You'll have a memory of being my master. You were a good master."

She turned to the masters, said her goodbyes and walked out and Anakin followed.

"Ashoka. You made everyday of my life an adventure. I'll miss you." Anakin said

Then he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

" I'm going to miss you Skyguy. I forgive you, but I-I just can't be a Jedi anymore."

" I know. Goodbye, my love."

She nodded and started to walk to the hanger bay. This was the beginning of a new life.


	13. War and a new love?

**OKAY GUYS IM BACK! THIS CHAPTER TAKES OFF A MONTH AND 9 DAYS AFTER ASHOKA LEFT THE ORDER. SHE HAS MASTERED THE DARK SIDE BUT SHE IS STILL SOME WHAT KIND AND SNIPPY. (I COULDN'T MAKE HER TOTALLY EVIL) THE JEDI (WELL ANAKIN) AND THE CLONE BATTALION HEADED TO SERACUSE SINCE DOKOU HAS MADE SEVERAL ATTACK TO COURASANT AND NEIGHBORING PLANETS WITH THE HELP OF MARCUS WHO HAS NOW TAKEN OVER AS RULER OF SERACUSE AFTER HER FATHER'S MYSTERIOUS DEATH. SO NOW THE PEOPLE OF SERACUSE MUST PREPARE FOR THE IMMINENT BATTLE BETWEEN THE JEDI AND THEMSELVES. **

**PRINCESS ASHOKA TANO POV: A MONTH AND 9 DAYS LATER.**

we had talked for 3 days: myself, Marcus, and Erik,Dokou's young nephew. When we met about 6 days ago it was a wired feeling. I hated the formality that he used while talking to me calling me "princess" but I could not get him to call me Ashoka. He was handsome ill give him that but... I could not fall for him...I just couldn't.

Today, our meeting was akward, i had forgotten that my clothes we now a bit provocative than what i would wear as a jedi so i had more attention.

" Princess, beacuse of your experience in battle your brother and I decided that it would be to ouro advantage if you lead the attack." Erik said

" Okay. Then we must get the men ready. I was informed that the Jedi would be here in about 3 weeks , that is not a long time." I said, but I didnt say that Anakin would lead the attack.

" Then i shall call the men to ready themselves for battle training tomorow morrnig." Marcus said and left the room

I felt uncomfortable of leading the men but, i had no time to think about that.

Erik walked closer to me and extended his hand " Walk with me?"

I smiled and took his hand and walked outside. We walked untill we were on the beach, I loved the ocean it was the most beautiful thing in the world. " Its beautiful." he said

" Yes it is. When ever i was sad or mad, i would come here, sit and get wet with the tide."

" Princess, may I ask a question?" he said

" Were alone. You don't need to call me that, call me Ashoka."

" Okay, well then Ashoka...Why did you leave?" he asked and left me confused

" What do you mean?" I asked

" Why did you leave the Jedi order?" he asked with concern

I looked away, I didn't want to talk about what had happened especially when I had to confront that person very soon.

" A lot of things happened, not very good things that caused emotions that Jedi should not have...so i decided that the best thing to do was resign and leave."

He stood up and pulled me towards the water, it was freezing it was after all close to sunset and the water always got cold in that time " This is crazy!" I yelled laughing

" But it is fun!" he yelled back

I tried to run out of the water but I managed to trip and fall in the deep, cold water.

" Ashoka!" he yelled trying to run to me but he ended up falling on top of me.

His eyes we brown like Anakin's, " um, I think we should head back. Your brother might be looking for you." he said

He stood up and helped me to my feet. " Yeah he is going to be surprised when he sees us soaking wet." I said laughing

He laughed and started running to the palace. I started to run, trying to beat him. For once I felt really happy again.

**OMG! IT IS FREEZING OVER HERE...AND IT FINALLY RAINED YAY! KEEP REVIEWING...SCHOOL MAY KEEP ME BUSY BUT I WILL ALWAYS FIND TIME TO UPDATE.**


	14. Reunion

Chapter 14 (narrator POV)  
>Anakin had reached Seracuse, he was a mix of emotions. His mission had been clear: take Count Dokou to Courasant as a prisioner. But he knew that he would have to face Ashoka. It had been at least 2 12 years since she left. How much she changed? He felt a presence...could it be?

"Anakin." It was. Ashoka. Anakin turned to her, and was taken back, her brown hair was now night black. But she looked weak...what had happened?  
>"Ashoka. What..." Anakin was cut off by a lightsaber he remembered very well.<br>Dokou.

" Skywalker. I was begining to think you wouldn't show." He said

Ashoka shaked away dizziness that was trying to overcome her. She couldnt show her weakness. " My lord...if I may interject, why not keep skywalker alive and put a bounty over his head. If you are lucky...you may even get the republic to send a jedi for rescue. The only one they would send is...Obi Wan Kenobi."  
>She felt Anakin tense and Dokou smirk. " what a good Idea, Princess. You may do the honors and take him as your...prize for being so intelligent." He said talking to Ashoka like a father.<br>"Thank you." she said and walked towards Anakin,"Come." she said trying to make her tone show no emotion.

They walked into the palace and into her room. Her brother was dealing with some issues in a sister city and had taken Erik with him. They wouldnt be back for a week. It was only herself, Dokou and now...Anakin.

" Ashoka. I-I..."  
>Ashoka thought he was feeling nervous about what she could have in store for him.<p>

" I'm not going to hurt you." she said, offering Anakin a glass of water. He took it. Ashoka grabbed her head, it started to hurt. Anakin worried, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to sit." she sat on her bed.  
>" Dokou will contact the council soon."<p>

Anakin kneel to be in eye- level with Ashoka. He didnt like the idea of her being loyal, obidient to Dokou. But, he noticed something. Her eyes. They werent yellow, which ment she had never completly turned to the dark side.  
>Ashoka seemed to read his thoughts " I couldn't...i guess it isn't in me."<br>"No. It isn't. You're a good person, 'Soka." Anakin said to her. Then he leaned foward and kissed her. She froze at first but she couldn't fight it.

She still loved him...and he loved her.

**So you like it? Hope to see your reviews. I wrote and edited so many times...but I wanted the chapter to be perfect..by this sunday I will have made a facebook page in which I can talk about the stories more in depth. Also, to try and have more contact with you...the readers. Tell me if you think it is a good idea.**

**Xoxo.  
><strong> 


	15. Love Reignites

**HELLO MY FOLLOWERS, I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO POST SINCE I MOVED HOUSES AND MY INTERNET COMPANY TOOK FOREVER TO COME BEING THAT I HAD MADE AN APPOINTMENT. BUT ANYWAYS THE REASON YOU ARE READING IS FOR A CHAPTER. **

They kissed, for Ashoka everything melted away, her forced loyalty to Dokou, her engagement to Erik. And most of all her sickness. She hadn't told anyone, but she had known just before she and Anakin had married. She wanted her marriage to only be happiness but that proved to be the opposite.

"What's wrong? You're trembling?" Anakin asked

Ashoka put a small smile on her face" Nothing."

Anakin sighed and put a hand on her cheek, "You can't lie to me. I know you too well."

She stood up and was about to reply when she was interrupted by one of her maidens, sort of personal servants. "Princess, master Erik had just returned. He wishes to see you."

Ashoka smiled, the two had become closed. She had to admit she cared for him but did not love him. "Thank you, Zaria. Tell him i will be there shortly."

"Excited are we?" Anakin asked with a hint of jealousy

"I have to be. He is my fiancé'." She said sadly

Anakin's face showed shock "What?"

"It's merely for political reasons, it will help Seracuse and the sister cities to have the complete protection of the separatists. I am against it but have no choice. "

Anakin believed half of this, "Ashoka listen to me. You always have a choice."

"No. I don't. This was arranged by Dokou and my father. It is not my right to go against his wishes."

Anakin whispered "Then. You have become one of them, a sith, a separatist."

Ashoka was hurt by his words, but he had a point. She was no longer a Jedi, part of the Republic. She had been trained in the dark side. She had become part of the separatists.

"Yes. I suppose so. Now, you must come with me. Your future has not been decided. "She started to head to the main room, the one where she had reunited with her father those years ago.

Erik saw her and hugged her, spun her around and kissed her. "My love, I missed you."

Ashoka smiled "As did I. It felt we were separated forever."

She was his face changed when he saw Anakin. " My love, who is this?"

Ashoka felt sad as spoke "This is Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. My old master and husband, but now our prisoner."

Erik smiled ''Wonderful. Guards, take him to the cells. Only Ashoka and myself are allowed to see him, understand?''

The two guards nodded, put shackles on his wrists and took him. Ashoka just stared, and could not believe she had allowed this.

"Ashoka. It is becoming late; I will retire to my quarters. "

Ashoka turned to face him" Yes, of course. I think I will do the same. Good night my love." HE kissed her once more and left. Ashoka followed and went to her room, changed to her red night dress and cried to sleep. "Anakin. Please forgive me, my love. "

**OKAY. I THINK THIS CHAPTER SOUNDS WEIRD BUT MAYBE YOUGUYS THINK THE OPPOSITE. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Punishment for love

**HEY GUYS. I AM SOO SORRY I ABANDONED YOU FOR A LONG TIME BUT SCHOOL HAS HAD ME BUSY BUT SINCE THIS IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL BREAK I WILL UPDATE BOTH STORIES AND MAY OR MAY NOT START A NEW ONE ON PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, SINCE THAT IS MY NEW OBSSESION SINCE MY MOM RENTED AND THEN BOUGHT THE 25****TH**** ANNIVERSARY…I LOVED IT AND RAMIN KARIMLOO HOTTEST PHANTOM EVER IN MY OPINION. ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF THAT HERE IS THE CHAPTER**.

**ERIK POV:**

Anakin Skywalker. I despised him, he had the one thing in the world: Ashoka's Love. She went to see him constantly that had to end NOW. I went to the cells and over heard their conversation.

" I will get you out of here, Ani. You don't deserve to be in here, you did nothing wrong."

"No. 'Soka… I"

"Ani, I can't stand to see you in here, like this…"

"Ashoka, I don't want you to get into trouble.''

I decided to interrupt and tell Ashoka her fate. '' OH, don't worry Master Jedi. She already is."

I saw her face turn white, "Erik…"

"I Forbade you to come see him and you do. Now…well now you need to face the consequences of your actions."

Skywalker was extremely angry, I could sense it "You won't hurt her."

I laughed "What can you do? You're chained and in a cell… YOU can't stop me."

I pulled Ashoka away and headed to her bedroom…she would feel the hate I felt for that Jedi. We entred her room and I threw her on the floor. "YOU PIECE OF SCUM! YOU GO AND SEE HIM, WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME AS A FIANCE SHOULD DO!"

"You didn't…can't forbid me from seeing him. I will find a way to see him!" she yelled back

**ASHOKA POV:**

""You didn't…can't forbid me from seeing him. I will find a way to see him!"

He pulled me up and started to slap and hit me. " Erik..please…" I tried to fight back but it was difficult.

"Begging won't help. This is your punishment." He said

He turned me around and made me lean against the wall. I knew what came next. Then I felt it, the somehow managed to get a whip and started to whip me, managing to to rip my dress and cut through my skin. I begged and cried but he didn't stop until…

"DON'T you dare touch here once more!" it was Anakin. How had he gotten out?

I fell on the floor and saw him throw Erik onto the wall and punch him till he was unconscious. He came to me and picked me up, the pain was making me unconscious. " H-how did you get out?" I managed to get out.

"That doesn't matter he whispered, let's get out of here." He ran to the ship which I was surprised was still intact. He put me on the passenger's seat and took off.

"Stay awake, 'Soka. We're headed back to Coursant."

He put the ship on auto pilot and hyper drive and carried me to a small bed, laid me on my stomach.

"Now, this is going to hurt but I need to clean these wounds." He was right it hurt, a lot. But it was okay, because I was going to be far away from Erik, from being royalty. But most of all I was with Anakin.

I**T MAY NOT MAKE SENSE BUT I REALLY LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW! **


	17. Story Announcement

**HEY GUYS SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THEIR WILL BE NEW CHAPTERS FOR STARWARS AND IRON MAN. PLUS A NEW STORY ABOUT PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WHICH I WILL UPLOAD TODAY,**

**HUGS AND LOVE **

**SWFANFORLIFE**


	18. Changes in life

Ashoka was in Padme Amidala's apartment in 500 Republica. They no longer felt uncomfortable with each other since they had forgiven each others errors and had rekindled their friendship. But Ashoka, well she was feeling numb for Padme had just confessed to her news that shocked her and made her rethink everything but most importantly she thought about Anakin. Padme was pregnant with Anakin's child.

"Ashoka, are you okay?" Padme asked noticing her friends white complexion.

" Yes, no I don't know but Anakin need to know so I am going to contact him and tell him to come here." she said

" But what if he reacts badly?" Padme said.

Ashoka looked her straight in the eye " Doesn't matter, he has to be responsible for this child no matter what."  
><span><strong>... Jedi Temple...<strong>  
>Anakin answered his comlink<br>" Skywalker".

"Anakin,"

It was Ashoka, he answered back" Hey 'Soka what's going on? How's Padme?"

" She's...fine. I need you to come to her apartment now. Its urgent."

He was a bit worried "Okay I'll be right there."

_**About 20 mins later**_

Anakin entered Padme's apartment. The room felt tensed, he sensed both their tenseness in the force.

Ashoka was the first speak " Anakin sit down."

He sat next to her and looked at her "What is going on? You seem tense and you're cold."

Padme now spoke, her voice broken " Anakin i have news, i do not know how you will react bur you need to know that... I am pregnant with your child."

Anakin froze "How are you sure..."

Ashoka spoke " She has not slept with anyone since that occasion plus she had an Medical droid check and you are the father. Anakin, i was thinking that since according to both Jedi and republic law we are no longer married that you should stay with Padme, she needs the support."

" Ashoka, i..." Padme said

" Padme, it is the right thing to do beside Anakin and i will see each other during mission." Ashoka answered

"She's right, it is the correct thing to do, Padme. So, if it doesn't bother her i will go to the temple get some things and return here." Anakin said

Padme nodded. Anakin and Ashoka both left to the Jedi temple. Anakin got his things and said goodbye to Ashoka.

" I never expected this to happen, if i could go back..."

"Anakin you can't change the past. I know It hurts but you need to go with her, who know you might fall in love with her again. I wouldn't blame you if you did." Ashoka said a tear slipping from her eye

Anakin hugged her tightly. "I can't, I love you but the force works in mysterious ways who knows what will happen."

With that said he left and headed back to Padme's apartment. Life had changed.

Ashoka needed someone to talk to and at that exact moment she was aborded by Obi wan who told her that Chancellor Palpatine was requesting her presence.

She went and was greeted by the warm smile of Palpatine.  
>" Chancellor what did you wish to talk about? She asked <p>

Palpatine smiled" I only wished to talk to a person i trust. My dear sit, you seem upset. Is something the matter?"

She sighed " I received news that changed my life, Chancellor Senator Padme Amidala is expecting Anakin's child."

" I see. He did tell me about his affair...how did he handle the news?"

" Well. Shocked but well. I asked him to stay with Padme since he ia the father and she needs his support. Being that we are no longer married they could stay together even get married..." he said

" But you still have feelings towards him don't you?" he asked

" I don't know, part of me feels that i asked the right thing but the other feels that... it still loves him. But that child needs a family and i will make sure it has one no matter what i feel."

The chancellor smiled and said "That's very noble of you; you would make quite a politician."

Ashoka laughed "Padme said the same she did teach all she knew about the subject. I couldn't be Jedi and politician."

" Maybe you could but that is a topic for another time. You my dear need rest, you have had a turbulent day. Remember i am here whenever you need to talk."

She nodded and headed to the temple, she did need rest a lot of it.

**So writers block gone and a chapter written during my reading period of my 1st period and typed at school also. r &r**


	19. unkown path of darkness

**About 5 months later**

**Ashoka Pov:  
><strong>  
>I was happy, Padme's pregnancy was going well and Anakin and her had rekindled their relationship. It was the best for the child, I knew what it was to not have the perfect family and wished it for no one. I was siting in Padme's apartment. Anakin was with the Chancellor again, it worried me how close they were. Everyone was, but when ever I brought the topic up it ended up in a heated conversation with Anakin.<p>

" Ashoka, I had been thinking lately about what a marvelous politician..."

I smiled " You know I cant do that and be a jedi."

She sat next to me " That is why I appointed you as my successor, if anything were to happen to me, you shall take my place as the Senator for Naboo."

" Wow, but doesn't the queen and the Chancellor..."

" I talked to them both and they approved. Speaking of which, don't you have a meeting with Palpatine in 10 minutes?"

" oh man, I got to go. Thanks for the honor." I hugged her and ran to the chancellors office which ment running to the elevator. When I arrived, I saw Anakin who was ending a conversation.

" Oh Ashoka, come in dear." He said making Anakin turn around

" Hello Chancellor, Master Skywalker. Chancellor you wished to speak to me?"

He came to me and hugged me " Congratulations on your appointment."

" Appointment? What apoin-"

" Senator Amidala apointed Ashoka as her succesor as Senator." Palpatine said his smile never leaving his face.

Anakin matched his smile " Ashoka, that's wonderful. I'm proud...well I will leave you two to talk."

" Goodbye." I said  
>The chancellor motioned for me to sit, I took the chair. " Ashoka, you have done many sacrifices my dear. leaving your family, leaving Anakin. My dear, it is time for you to choose what you want."<p>

" Chancellor, I already..."

" No. You want what the Jedi have trained you to want. What you want is a different answer. I can give you all you desire."

" I-I- Chancellor, I want to know why you are meeting with Anakin so frequently, why you named him your representative to the Council? I want to know what you are hiding." I said

" I hide nothing my dear. I appointed him for the same reason Padme did with you: I trust him. He meets with me to tell me the words of the Council, is there any suspicion in that?"

" No, I suppose not."

He stood up " Now my dear, I have business to tend to, we shall talk more another day."

I bowed and left. I felt a dark presence around Palpatine. What could it be?

The next day:  
>I woke up to the knocking of my door. " Ashoka! Open this door..."<p>

I opened it knowing it was Anakin, wondering why he was yelling. " Good Mo-"

He walked inside " How dare you interrogate the Chancellor, accuse him of hiding things."

" Anakin for one there was no interrogation, he only asked what I wanted so I told him. Second, why does it bother you?"

"As his representative, as a friend it bothers me. You are just like the council, distrusting him for no reason, as if you wish to have his post! Well, you will never reach his level, you never will. Palpatine sacrificed many things in his life and you know nothing about sacrifice. You are all that matters!"

I slapped him hard making him stumble. " How dare you! All my life is a sacrifice, I sacrificed living with a family to serve the republic, which I almost sacrificed to marry you and lastly I sacrificed loving you and having you in my life to make sure YOUR child has a family. If I only cared about myself I wouldn't have done all of that. Now, get out before I kick you out." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

He looked at me his eyes pleading forgiveness knowing he had hurt and angered me and walked out.

_If only I could turn back time and make sure nothing had happend. That nothing had ruined our relationship, our love. Little did I know Anakin was walking down a path I could not follow, a dark path that would cause him great damage_.

**Finally a new chapter, hope I have some followers in the fanfiction galaxy. Next chapter is 2 days from now. Just letting you have a heads up.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
